Individual cables in a bundled configuration must be grounded mid-span in certain applications. Such applications include, for example, a bundled cable employed in an antenna system. In order to ground a bundled cable configuration mid-span between the ends of the bundled cable, the outer jacket of the bundled configuration must be stripped a predetermined length for access to the individual cables. The outer jackets of each of the individual cables must then be stripped in order to expose the outer conductors of the cables for contact with a grounding structure. The exposed conductors of the individual cables must then each be grounded. Because each of the individual cables are independent of and can have limited movement relative to each other, it is difficult to ensure that all of the individual cables are simultaneously maintained in contact with a grounding structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention a grounding device which overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages associated with prior mid-span grounding structures for a bundled cable configuration.